The Mammoth Princess
The Mammoth Princess is Yakko Warner's upcoming spoof of The Swan Princess. Cast * Baby Michelle Tanner (Full House) as baby Odette * Gertie (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) as young Odette * Lex Murphy (Jurassic Park) as mid-teen Odette * Nadine (Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) as young adult Odette * Lori Beth Allen-Cunningham (Happy Days) as adult Odette * Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as Swan Odette * Opie Taylor (The Andy Griffith Show) as young Derek * Jesse Greenwood (age 12) (Free Willy) as mid-teen Derek * Jesse Greenwood (age 14) (Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) as young adult Derek * Richie Cunningham (Happy Days) as adult Derek * Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) as Rothbart * Wild Arms (The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave) as Jean-Bob * Crusty (Dink, the Little Dinosaur) as Speed * Guido (The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers) as Puffin * Alec Ramsay (pre-teen) (The Black Stallion) as young Bromley * Alec Ramsay (early teen) (The Black Stallion Returns) as teen Bromley * Alec Ramsay (teen) (The Adventures of the Black Stallion) as adult Bromley * Alakazam (Alakazam the Great) as Ape Bromley * Howard Cunningham (Happy Days) as Lord Rogers * Topsy (aka Cera's Father) (The Land Before Time) as Lizard Lord Rogers * Marion Cunningham (Happy Days) as Queen Uberta * Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) from Ostrich Queen Uberta * John Hammond (Jurassic Park) as King William * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Chamberlain * Chuy (The Book of Life) as Pig Chamberlain * Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Bridget the Witch * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Great Animal * the Yutyrannuses (The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave) as the gators in the moat * Adult Babar, Adult Vic (The Little Fox), Larry (Father of the Pride), Adult Wilbur (Charlotte's Web (1973)), Mr. Thicknose (The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze), Archie (Dr. Dolittle 2), Ferdinand the Duck (Babe), Junior (Storks), and Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) as the target practice animals (elephant, fox, lion, boar, moose, bear, duck, stork, and rabbit) * Luca (Zerophilia), Laverne DeFazio (Laverne & Shirley), Shirley Feeney (Laverne & Shirley), Sandy Olsson (Grease), Meg Griffin (Family Guy), Francine Frensky (Arthur), Gina Vendetti (The Simpsons), Masako (Big Boobs Buster), Betty Rizzo (Grease), and Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) as the princesses on parade * The townspeople of Springfield (The Simpsons), the townspeople of Quahog (Family Guy), and the townspeople of South Park (South Park) as the singing chorus during "Princesses on Parade" * the far walkers (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) as the birds in Puffin's army * Sandy (Racing Stripes) as Odette's horse * Stripes (Racing Stripes) as Derek's horse * The Black (The Black Stallion) as Bromley's horse * the horse (Babe) as King William's horse * Tickles (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) as the mouse * King Ghidorah (Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah) as the dragon Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:Yakko Warner Category:Maggie Girl Cartoons, Inc. Pictures